Historias Cortas Y Posiblemente Eróticas De Purplethink y Asociados
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Una colección de historias no relacionadas entre sí, a veces eróticas o a veces de terror o drama o alguna que otra locura, donde Purplethink y algún otro poni más las protagoniza NOTA: No se consideran canónicas.
1. Un Pony En Su Punto

¿Que ocurre cuando un poni herido se encuentra con un dragón hambriento? No quieren saber la respuesta.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Un Pony En Su Punto **

Una de las trampas más desgraciadas en la vida es la ilusión del control, cuando lo crees tener, en tan solo un segundo todo se desmorona ante tus ojos. No hay opción de repararlo, solo intentar salvarte. Era lo que sentía Purplethink; una misión fallida de la cual ahora debía escapar por su vida. La tarea debió mantenerse simple, ¿por qué todo se complicó? Purplethink no sabía la respuesta o se avergonzaría al admitirlo. La pregunta dejó de ser relevante cuando se adentró en lo profundo de un bosque desconocido y peligroso, solamente para terminar perdido.

Atrapar y neutralizar a una banda de maleantes, asaltantes de caminos de poca monta, tan solo era eso. La princesa Luna probablemente confió demasiado en su alumno estrella o la arrogancia de Purplethink le hizo meter la pata. Subestimaron a su enemigo, Purplethink se vio obligado a recular y a protegerse del contrataque. A diferencia de él, los criminales si conocían el bosque, así que maquiavélicamente llevaron al poni donde quisieron para asegurarse de que los peligros del bosque se ocuparan de él, la naturaleza sería más eficiente desapareciendo aquella molestia para siempre.

Sed en el hocico y en toda la garganta, con sus huesos adoloridos desde los cascos hasta la espalda. Purplethink gastó todas sus energías en intentar escapar, ya no podía continuar. Sin ayuda de amigos o alguna herramienta para sobrevivir, ni siquiera con una galleta para calmar un poco el hambre que poco a poco se volvía más estresante. Perdido en un bosque casi infinito, un poni de Manehattan sin la experiencia suficiente en el bosque era un blanco fácil para toda clase de peligros.

–¡Carajo! –Exclama con una simple palabra la rabia y frustración de su delicada situación.

Admitió estar aterrado, sin embargo, su orgullo le negó a aceptar la derrota. Purplethink necesitaba regresar y darles a esos maleantes desgraciados su retribución por sus acciones y vaya que lo quería hacer con todo el sadismo posible. Si tan solo no estuviera en problemas más importantes ahora. Necesitaba pensar, usar todos sus conocimientos y experiencias que pudieran darle cualquier oportunidad. Recordó el informe sobre su misión: los maleantes que debía atrapar, los peligros del bosque con sus creaturas y plantas venenosas… los insectos que eran mucho peores que los grandes depredadores, esperaba no toparse con uno.

Al principio estaba optimista, después el tiempo lo obligó a preocuparse, el día continuaba y no llegaba a ningún sitio. Encontró el único lugar seguro para intentar resguardarse. Un espacio alto y rocoso, donde tendría una vista panorámica de los alrededores y en donde los animales rastreros no aparecieran tan seguido. A pesar del cansancio, logró escalar hasta el punto más alto. Por fin arriba, una ligera sensación de seguridad le hizo bajar la guardia, era necesario descansar. Se tumbó en la roca áspera donde pudo exhalar con cierto alivio.

_"Si tan solo la princesa me escuchara"_. Fallarle de esa manera, seguramente jamás volvería a ser digno de la confianza de la gobernante de la noche. Intentó ser positivo, en especial para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. A pesar de su cuerpo dolido y clamando por un momento de sueño, no quería dormirse. Un poni así sería un blanco fácil para cualquier tipo de depredadores, Además, su cuerpo se encontraba tan cansado que sería incapaz de soñar, la princesa no podría ayudarlo ahora.

Se limitó a acostarse solamente para dejar descansar sus patas y cerró por unos segundos los ojos. Intentó estar siempre alerta.

–¡Per miren que tenemos aquí! –Una voz gruesa junto con un aliento carbonizado obligaron a Purplethink abrir los ojos de golpe, casi desorientado–. ¿Qué hace una creatura tan adorable y frágil en mis territorios?

Purplethink miró al cielo y el atardecer estaba llegando, recordaba más sol la última vez. Se quedó dormido y no se dio cuenta. Y ahora tenía un reptil de más de seis metros frente a él.

Un dragón de categoría monstruosa; enorme y atemorizante. Con cierta afinidad en mostrar sus enormes fauces con esa hilera de dientes diseñados para partir una vaca en dos tal como un caramelo suave. En su mirada infernal Purplethink pudo intuir una intención, le erizó el pelaje. Sus instintos le vociferaban huir lo más rápido posible, sin importar dirección, solamente mantenerse lo más lejos posible de este dragón rojo.

–Hola señor dragón. ¿Qué desea? –Purplethink, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, para pensar en un plan útil o para que la princesa Luna llegara. Mientras tanto, era preciso escapar.

–Solo paseo por el bosque en busca de algo para comer… ¿Y qué hace alguien como tú, pequeño, solitario y vulnerable a un sitio como este? –Las enormes fosas nasales detectaron el miedo en el sudor del equino, era bastante obvio predecir sus movimientos. Con una de sus zarpas le cerró una vía y con su enorme hocico le bloqueó la otra. Purplethink estaba a merced de un dragón perverso.

–No estoy solo, la princesa Luna está conmigo. –Purplethink intentó alejarse lo más lejos posible de este demonio alado, sin resultado. Le aterraba estar cerca de tan enorme hocico, el olor a presas muertas le fastidiaba los ollares.

–Jajaja, ¿En serio? –El dragón parecía divertirse con la desesperación del pequeño poni.

–Si, llegará muy pronto. Ella es una princesa muy poderosa. Puede partir una montaña en dos si ella así lo quiere.

–¿En serio? Eso suena interesante, aunque yo puedo quemar la mitad de este bosque si quisiera. Puedo mostrarte como lo haría, en primera fila para ver cientos de seres vivos ser reducidos a cenizas de un chasquido.

Purplethink respiraba con agitación, las hormonas del estrés y el instinto de supervivencia empezaban a darle una nueva energía. El dragón lo miró curioso, la mirada de Purplethink había cambiado.

–¿En serio vas a hacer esto? –Al dragón le parecía adorable–. Quiero ver que lo intentes. Es bastante obvio lo que quiero de ti, así que da tu mejor golpe.

Una oportunidad, solamente Purplethink tenía un golpe certero en el rostro de tan maldito dragón. Intentó no pensar en las consecuencias o en el fracaso, si era digno de ser alumno de la princesa Luna debería luchar hasta el final. Con fuerza y coraje chocó los cascos en el hocico del dragón y expulsó una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica. El sonido del choque eléctrico sonó con fuerza y el dragón alejó su hocico por el dolor. Purplethink lo consiguió… al menos eso creyó por un par de segundos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de avanzar un par de metros cuando una zarpa calló del cielo y lo aplastó. Nunca había sentido la totalidad de su cuerpo tan cercano a la piedra como ese momento, un simple golpe de una pata escamosa fue suficiente para recordarle su fragilidad, le hizo acordarse en todo el cuerpo el dolor físico de una manera tan drástica que no solo quebró su ser, lo hizo con su espíritu y sus ilusiones por vivir.

El dragón estornudó con una llamarada que destruyó varios árboles y por varios minutos una parte de su rostro quedó dormida. Sorprendido y principalmente enojado, un miserable poni casi lo dejó en ridículo. Si antes tenía deseos de comerlo, ahora deseaba destruirlo con toda la malicia posible.

–Eres un insecto despreciable, ¿sabes? Ese golpe realmente si me sorprendió, pero ojalá no lo hubieses intentado… fue tu último error. –El dragón se relamió sus labios escamosos.

Purplethink ya no pudo moverse. Lo intentó varias veces, no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Tenía sed, hambre y miedo, en cada minuto que pasaba la sensación de una compañera fría e indiferente lo seguía. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo, y le hizo darse cuenta de su inevitable situación y fin.

–Realmente te ganaste mi desprecio, pero admiro tu coraje, ninguna presa me había desafiado antes así. Por eso te daré un trato especial. Un poni tan nutrido, saludable e insolente no merece una muerte rápida cortesía de mis filosos dientes, tu mereces una experiencia especial.

Si ya nada importaba, entonces Purplethink no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar. Había fallado, sus intentos por sobrevivir resultaron ser desastrosos. Ya no le correspondía definir su camino ni su destino, ahora un dragón decidiría por él su final, el final más degradante para una presa, contribuir a la vida de un depredador.

Una gran zarpa tomó con suavidad a Purplethink. Ya no había necesidad de torturarlo o apretarlo para evitar que escapara, Purplethink simplemente había sido derrotado, además, el dragón tenía algo mejor para él.

Lentamente se aproximaba hacia el hocico del enorme dragón. Sus lágrimas tan solo aceleraron su proceso de resignación. Ojalá hubiera un camino alterno, que un error pasado fuera borrado y así no tendría que lidiar con este destino tan miserable. Su corazón y cuerpo estaban tan cansados y adoloridos de pelear sin victoria, de sentir tanta frustración. La sensación de sentirse acorralado era insoportable, una parte de su mente, cansado de tanto luchar y huir, simplemente se resignó y quiso terminar con todos pesares. Si su destino ya estaba marcado, ¿para qué hacerlo esperar?

–¡Ya hazlo de una maldita vez! –Fueron sus últimas palabras, su último intento.

–Que mal educado eres. –El dragón le pasó la lengua por todo el rostro y posteriormente por el cuerpo entero–. Pero que delicioso. Realmente voy a extrañar este sabor, muy pocos ponis vienen tan lejos.

El enorme dragón dio por terminada la conversación.

El hambre de un dragón es vasta, casi tan grande como el bosque. Jamás estará completamente satisfecho, pues su placer es comer, pero sobre todo es poder experimentar el dominio de su poder sobre las presas que consume. Es como un torturador, come por un placer pervertido, y entre más terror logre exprimir de sus presas más deliciosas le parecen.

Fácilmente el poni llegó adentro de su hocico, la danza siniestra entre del depredador y la presa comenzó. Saliva y aliento muerto eran los acompañantes entre el pobre equino y una lengua juguetona con todo su cuerpo. Apretarlo, golpearlo y cortar ligeramente su piel con sus afilados colmillos. Como deseaba exprimir en ese preciso momento todos los sabores posibles de tan exquisito equino, deseaba saber cómo sabía su carne y su sangre. Destruirlo con sus colmillos y así tener todo el sabor rápidamente. Pero debía contenerse a favor de un placer mucho mayor.

Purplethink olvidó su poder, el odio y coraje con su relación a su habilidad especial estaba quebrada. El poni terrenal no pudo con el cansando, la humillación y el cuerpo golpeado. Una dualidad de supervivencia y resignación seguían peleando en su corazón, sin embargo, la derrota estaba ganando.

–Disfruta tus últimos rayos de sol. –Una última broma desgraciada. Con sus fauces abiertas, Purplethink pudo ver sus últimas imágenes. Los rayos residuales de una puesta de sol y un bosque maldito, la principal razón de su pesar. Con una lengua aprisionándolo en casi todo el cuerpo, Purplethink solo pudo extender su casco con la esperanza de llegar a un espejismo, una falsa salida. En sus ojos pudo apreciarse aún los deseos por vivir, por conseguir un milagro que jamás llegó.

La lengua lo arrojó con violencia al interior de la garganta y la oscuridad se apoderó del lugar. Con un cuerpo bañado en saliva, no hubo fricción alguna, Purplethink se deslizó por la garganta como una capsula de vitaminas. "Gulp", el sonido de los músculos llevando el bocadillo hasta el final del camino. Un bulto desde afuera se deslizó por el cuello tan rápido como un parpadeo. Los últimos rastros de un poni derrotado, sin embargo, aún no desaparecía del todo.

Soledad, oscuridad y aire rancio. Un ritmo de un corazón se escuchaba por todos los rincones, como un reloj bien cronometrado contando los segundos de sobra que tenía una presa, tan desesperante para los alimentos que continuaban vivos, como Purplethink.

En cada momento Purplethink bajó por el complejo sistema digestivo del dragón, acercándose a su última parada, un lugar donde jamás volverá a salir.

El dragón rojo esperaba impaciente el verdadero espectáculo, se recuestó en una montaña cercana para disfrutar el momento como se debía. Podía sentir el dolor y el miedo de su presa. Le divertía sus intentos por detener a la gravedad al atorarse en su esófago, era como una hormiga intentando mover un árbol, adorablemente patético.

Un ligero eructo, era la señal que estaba esperando. La comida a llegado a su estómago, una presa viva tendrá el honor de darle a este imponente dragón el placer que necesitaba.

–¡Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo, pequeño poni!

Purplethink, apenas si puede respirar. No puede ver ni ponerse de pie. Tiene tanto asco que intenta vomitar sin éxito, pues no ha comido. Soledad y temor, desesperación y deseos por terminar de una vez por todas la pesadilla. Si quería sobrevivir necesitará encontrar una vez más su coraje, la determinación que lo hizo único frente a la mejor princesa. Sus pensamientos se quebraron cuando escuchó cientos de gruñidos de lobos hambrientos alrededor de él, Purplethink quiso taparse las orejas para no escuchar y así no destruir lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

Lo peor apenas comenzaba, un aroma maloliente y corrosivo se apoderó del lugar seguido de un líquido que se apropió de las paredes y rápidamente fue a sus patas traseras. Primero fueron cosquillas, después ardor y por último dolor, Purplethink comprendió que se encontraba en el estómago del enorme animal, y este estaba comenzando su proceso de digestión.

El poco resto de cordura o templanza que le quedaban se destruyeron en un segundo. Purplethink no podía pensar en una muerte más funesta y horrible que esta. Comenzó a gritar de forma desesperada, con sus músculos maltratados intentó patear los alrededores con todas sus fuerzas. No importaba su número de intentos o la fuerza de estos, su destino estaba marcado, no podría detener el proceso, jamás saldría de ahí con vida.

Un dragón sonriente, se frotaba la barriga con cierto placer. Los masajes de las presas alteradas eran los mejores. Era una experiencia increíble, sentir desde el interior como luchaban por la poca vida que les quedaba, como gritaban por piedad o una muerte rápida. Este era verdadera delicia de una presa, su capacidad de darle al depredador dominante el sufrimiento para complacerlo. Su estómago trabajaría hasta no dejar nada, en los sonidos emanados de la barriga demostraba el poder de su especie. Si era capaz de disolver gemas, ¿que podría esperarle a un ser vivo?, dentro de unas horas no quedaría nada. Todas sus penas, ilusiones y memorias se disolverían al igual que el cuerpo que las contenía. No había mayor placer que eso, arrebatarle a un animal todo su potencial para quedártelo tú. Gritos de ayuda y piedad ahogados, sonidos de un estómago feliz por una comida fácil. Purplethink no dio mucha batalla, el dragón usó más fuerza de la requerida cuando lo aplastó con una de sus patas.

–Oh… ¿Tan rápido te rendiste pequeño poni? ¿Dónde está ese ímpetu de hace un momento? Me hubiera gustado tener más de ti, pero me conformo con tu sabor, eras realmente sabroso. Te recordaré... en especial cuando vuelva a encontrarme a otro como tú.

El dragón tuvo el resultado predecible, un estomago derrotó a alguien más otra vez. las luchas de las presas comidas vivas tenían siempre el mismo resultado, peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero el ácido poco a poco drenaba sus fuerzas y lentamente se quedaban quietas.

Purplethink se cansó de luchar y llorar, su cuerpo se cansó de sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo y decidió rendirse de una maldita vez. Un cuerpo hecho de proteínas no era rival para los ácidos de un reptil milenario.

El dolor simplemente se fue, los aromas desparecieron por arte de magia. Purplethink sentía que flotaba, una voz le dijo que dejara de luchar y se recostara… Purplethink se estaba muriendo. Mientras es estomago seguía llenándose de líquido corrosivo, Purplethink decidió recostarse y dejar continuar los procesos naturales. Afortunadamente estaba oscuro, porque de lo contrario vería su cuerpo siendo cruelmente masacrado: su pelaje estaba separado de su cuerpo, partes de su piel estaba competente destruida y el musculo podría verse. El ácido no perdona, pronto llegaría a las venas, a los ligamentos y a los huesos, destruiría todo a su paso. Presas menos afortunadas estarían aún vivas y sentirían tanto dolor como si el mundo entero se librara de este para dárselo todo a ellos. Purplethink fue diferente, el dolor por sentir su piel quemada y sus músculos cruelmente atacados se esfumó. Ahora solo tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

_"Si este es mi destino, que así sea. Seré comida de un dragón… ese desgraciado tomará mis nutrientes, le ayudaré a ser fuerte, contribuiré a que siga comiendo a otros inocentes… lo mantendré vivo. Bastardo malnacido. Solo me preocupa mi familia, seguramente no encontrarán mi cuerpo… Longhorn, no sé qué haría sin mí. Espero que logre encontrar a otro poni que lo salve de sí mismo. Princesa Luna… por favor, perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente bueno para usted. Como quisiera decirle que lo que pasó no fue su culpa. Lo siento tanto…"_

Purplethink cerró los ojos y sus pulmones respiraron por última vez el fétido aire. Su corazón se detuvo y junto con ellos todos sus sentidos, jamás volvería a sentir dolor. Purplethink se fue al país de los sueños eternos, dejó su cuerpo para no volver jamás. El ácido se apropió de todo el interior del estómago y envolvió el cuerpo del equino, dispuesto a entrar por todos los rincones de su cuerpo para destruirlo y transformarlo en papilla nutritiva. En menos de una hora, el poni que yacía dentro del dragón ya no existía, jamás se volvería a reconocer. Incluso los huesos, a pesar de su resistencia pronto sucumbirían al poder del dragón. Después de una hora, tan solo había un caldo de ácidos y propiedades, tan preciadas para el depredador. Era el momento de tomar los nutrientes de la presa y absorberlas.

El dragón eructó un poco de molesto pelaje, satisfecho por el bocadillo. Su barriga enorme y llena de grasa, la única prueba de otras desafortunados que contribuyeron a su cuerpo, adhirió a otro mimbro. Le gustaba esa enorme barriga, era una carta de amor a su poder y glotonería

–Es hora de comer. –entre risas malévolas y un estomago rugiendo por más alimento, el dragón alzó el vuelo en busca de más alimento para calmar sus hambres.


	2. Obsceno Momento

Esta fue mi primera historia clop, pero decidí resubirla con una narración de mejor calidad. Espero que les guste.

En Equestria, hay dos verdades que siempre se toman como absolutas y casi nadie cuestiona: Equestria es el mejor lugar para vivir y la princesa Celestia tiene el mejor trasero de todos.

Ya saben que esto es ficción y no es canónico, así que nadie sale herido. Los que participan es Celestia y mi ponisona.

* * *

**_Obsceno Momento_**

Fantasear con la máxima gobernante de Equestria es una constante en muchos corceles, tanto jóvenes como adultos. El deseo por contemplar, tocar, saborear y adentrarse dentro de los flancos enormes y perfectos han inspirado muchos intentos por cortejarla, fotografiarla o buscar a yeguas dispuestas a vestirse como ella con el fin de emular un encuentro sexual de fantasía.

Celestia sabe de los efectos de sus flancos en los machos y no le molesta usar sus deleitables atributos para su propio beneficio, obteniendo de ellos regalos, favores, o incluso información delicada.

Hay cierta información respecto a su hermana que pretende obtener, podría servirle de mucho. Lamentablemente su hermana aún no confía lo suficiente en ella, por lo que si la información no puede obtenerla de manera directa tendrá que hacerla por otros medios. Celestia está al tanto de las relaciones amistosas de su hermana, hay una en especial que la princesa Luna aprecia sobre todas las demás. El nombre de ese amigo es Purplethink, un poni terrenal común el cual pasaría desapercibido, excepto que en su mente guarda muchos secretos de la princesa, información delicada de su hermana. Celestia es una gobernante milenaria, para mantener el poder ha usado incontables artimañas para mantener a raya o destruir a los que se quieran subir al trono, una de las maneras clásicas de hacerlo es apropiarse de los secretos, para que, en caso de que su hermana quiera pasarse de lista o tenga otro de sus "ataques de ira descontrolados" pueda controlarla con diplomacia.

Alguien con tanto poder puede fácilmente rastrear a alguien, encontrar sus debilidades y aprovecharlas para cumplir el objetivo. Purplethink es un poni terrenal joven y fácilmente manipulable, Celestia desenmascaró su fetiche más potente y embriagante de todos: los traseros grandes. Era demasiado fácil tentarlo. Purplethink le juraría con el corazón a la princesa de la noche su lealtad y su silencio absoluto, pero su determinación más fuerte no era rival para su mentalidad deformada por el vicio. Es un poni imberbe y calenturiento. Celestia tiene el trasero más codiciado de Equestria, cuando Purplethink se encuentra con la misma princesa de sol son su belleza superior, nada puede detenerse.

Celestia va al grano, confiada en la debilidad de este poni terrenal quien al principio toma el coraje suficiente y rechaza el mandato de relevar información, aún sabiendo de las consecuencias permanentes que tal insubordinación abarcaría. Su coraje quedó hecho puré cuando la princesa de dio un beso suave en la mejilla, volteándose después, mostrando su trasero hermoso y perfumado frente a Purplethink.

"_Adelante… puedes tocarlo_". Celestia incita a Purplethink, por ahora sin condición. El resultado es el esperado, Purplethink tan rápido cae al encanto posterior de la princesa. Purplethink tiene los ojos tan abiertos como platos, solo para admirar esos flancos carnosos, se aproxima un poco más para deleitar su olfato con el perfume a rosas que tiene la cola y para olfatear un poco más, intentando detectar el olor a hembra de la princesa. Monumentales posaderas, con una Cutie Mark formada con pelaje brillantes en esos flancos, mostrando su posición y poder. Un poni común, invisible para el resto, tendría la oportunidad de tocar lo que cientos de corceles más poderosos y capaces de él intentaron sin éxito: alza sus patas delanteras y con sus cascos presiona suavemente los flancos de Celestia, desatando un gemido suave en la yegua milenaria.

Suaves, puede sentir el pelaje y el calor que emanan. Celestia sonríe, ya tiene a Purplethink donde quería. Purplethink toca más fuerza, quiere verlas moverse, chocar entre ellas. Se aproxima entre aquellos dos glúteos, sin imperfecciones y adictivos a la vista. Hay una aroma que sale entre la línea que divide al trasero de la princesa, de él hay un olor que da cosquillas a la nariz y provoca locura a quien lo detecta. Una descarga eléctrica recorre toda la espina del poni terrenal, desatando su instinto. Tal parece que Celestia está dispuesta a todo, Purplethink quiere aprovecharlo.

Purplethink separa el espacio entre esas dos nalgas para tocar la entrada genital de Celestia. Ella salta de sorpresa, le parece un insulto que un poni como este se atreva a llegar tan lejos, considerando su posición de plebeyo. Está a punto de usar su magia mara mandarlo al tártaro hasta que un contacto húmedo y suave le mueve los pensamientos y le regala una descarga de placer que no puede ignorar.

Su plan se está saliendo de control, Purplethink está usando la lengua para lamer la entrada de Celestia quien no investigó más a fondo y no contó que Purplethink, como poni terrenal que es, sabe usar la lengua de manera magistral. Siente el tacto húmedo en su clítoris, Celestia comienza a mojarse y a gemir con cada lengüetazo experimentado, Purplethink se atreve un poco más y empieza a lamer el interior del sexo de Celestia, creando un circulo vicioso donde Celestia mueve más su trasero con tal de que el poni llegue más al fondo, que meta todo su hocico adentro. El poni terrenal ha desechado cualquier deseo lógico, la miel vaginal de Celestia lo ha hecho un esclavo sexual, en lo único que piensa es en el instinto y el deseo, embriagado por el aroma y sabor femenino de Celestia que derrama tantos juegos en la nariz, hocico y lengua de Purplethink. El macho ya tiene su herramienta desenfundada, está dispuesto a cumplir la máxima fantasía.

Celestia experimenta un fuerte y descontrolado orgasmo y cae rendida. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos, moco en su nariz y saliva en su hocico. El porte majestuoso y siempre lustroso que mostraba ante el mundo se ha perdido. Aún no se a dado cuenta de lo mal que está resultado su misión.

Purplethink mira a la princesa como una yegua más, con un trasero a su disposición y con la guardia baja. Sabe que esta es una oportunidad única que no puede perder. Siempre se imaginó montando a la princesa del sol y dejar su semilla dentro de una diosa como Celestia. Las consecuencias serían fatales, posiblemente mortales, pero a él no le importa, quiere cumplirla, quiere exprimirle el placer que sea necesario.

Demasiado lubricada. Celestia apenas está recuperándose del orgasmo que no logra sentir a Purplethink ponerse sobre ella, sujetar su espalda con sus cascos lo mejor que puede para controlar la penetración. Pero si expresa un relincho de sorpresa al sentir su sensible entrada vaginal siendo abierta por un cuerpo carnoso, para volver a salir y entrar con más fuerza.

Fue una penetración de golpe, Celestia no sintió dolor por el alto nivel de lubricación y el tamaño más grande su vagina. De todos modos, a ella no le importa, Lo que siente y quiere es placer. Se muerde los labios, intenta recordar para qué está aquí, cual es su misión, en lugar de eso, solo desea que este poni la monte con más vigor. La idea de que un súbdito, un "don nadie" para el resto de Equestria, la esté montando en este momento la calienta más. No quiere que termine, quiere continuar con esa idea, que otros súbditos la dobleguen para que encuentren en este cuerpo hermoso su satisfacción carnal. Celestia tendría energía para todos, ellos, probaría la semilla de cada uno, sentiría uno por uno como sus penes intentan satisfacerla.

No hay mucho que hacer, solamente disfrutar el momento. Purplethink no razona, no se da cuenta que los sonidos que emite son ridículos, ni tampoco que se le ha olvidado cerrar el hocico y por lo tanto está babeando la espalda de la princesa. Intenta llegar más al fondo, pero no puede, no quiere despegarse del cuerpo de esta gloriosa yegua. Celestia hace más interesante el juego lujurioso más interesante, para exprimir todo el vigor que le queda a Purplethink y así obligarlo a eyacular de una vez. Ilumina su cuerno y usa su hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de sus nalgas, al mismo tiempo que aprieta su vagina lo más que puede.

Purplethink no lo resiste, ese trasero enorme y no natural lo vuelve loco, su pene aprisionado en la vagina de Celestia hacen el resto. Entrando hasta lo más profundo de Celestia, entre los olores y fluidos de un macho semental y una yegua en celo, Purplethink deja salir el chorro de semilla en el interior de Celestia, llenando el resto de su sexo. Celestia en cambio, siente como el chorro cálido y viscoso entra por todos los rincones de su intimidad, le llegan ideas perversas de ofrecerse a otros ponis desconocidos y dejar que la monten y eyaculen dentro… tantos pensamientos locos le provocan un nuevo orgasmo.

Al final, entre una vagina chorreando semen y un poni macho exprimido hasta la saciedad, Celestia se atreve a preguntar sobre los secretos de su hermana.

Con la cabeza más fría y la excitación más controlada, Celestia regresa a su castillo, fingiendo que nada ha pasado. Sus acciones quedan en silencio y nadie preguntará. Ya tiene lo que quería, ahora es solo cuestión del tiempo decidir usar esa información privilegiada o no. Purplethink tampoco dirá nada, el regado que le ha dado Celestia de disfrutar ese trasero y entrar en él ha sido suficiente como para ignorar todo lo demás. Será un recuerdo tan vivo en su memoria que tan solo de acordarse puede llegar al orgasmo. Lo único de lo que se arrepiente, fue la de no obligar a Celestia a que chupara su virilidad, le hubiera gustado sentir el hocico de Celestia y ver que tan profundo Celestia aguantaría.


End file.
